The Digidestined and the Trainers meet NERV
by animegurl2
Summary: The Digidestineds and the Pokemon trainers fall into a land where they never seen before, NERV! Apparently everyone don't know what's in store for them as they battle the last Angels...except maybe Gendo and Giovanni knows... Please r/r.
1. Chaos and Confusion at NERV

The Pokemon Trainers, Digidestineds, and the Evangelions Meet

Chapter One: Chaos and Confusion at NERV

~Digitalworld~

"Hey Tai! Wait up!" yelled Matt.

"Geez, I'm the only one who is walking at a normal pace," snapped Tai.

"Well that's...because...we....haven't.....rested.....ever....since....yesterday...." panted Joe.

"Yeah Tai, I'm hungry," whined Kari.

"Okay, okay, you win!" groaned Tai

The whole group sat down beside a tree and sighed a breath of relief. Then suddenly, Lord Myotismon appeared in front of the digidestineds, along with his servant.

"Greetings children," said Myotismon. "I will tell you that you may have defeated me once, but this time....."

The children gasped.

"I vow I'll get my revenge! You pesky digi-losers will not be in my way!"

"Hai! Myotismon will soon be the digio! And he won't need some twerpy digi-fools in the way!" said Myotismon's servant.( Gomen, I forgot Myotismon's servant's name, and digio means Digimon king. )

Myotismon brandished a sword and some cards.

"Cool! Let's play poker!"said Matt with glee."You bet your sword though!"

"That is what I intend not to do." said Myotismon coldly.

Tai thought there was something strange about the cards. When Myotismon turned around, he saw....

"Huh!? How did our faces get on the cards?!" yelled Tai.

Myotismon laid out the cards on the ground, in a pile.

"I have enough of this nonsense! And we're not allowed to play poker!" complained Matt. Everyone groaned."Gabumon, attack!"

But it was far too late. Myotismon cackled, bid them a violent trip, and stuck the sword in the middle of the 8 cards.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!" yelled the digidestineds. They were sucked up into the cards, and to be forgotten in the digiworld.

The digimon called their names in shock, thinking that would help, but that obviously didn't stop the digidestineds.

Tai kept thinking that this was a really weird way to die.

Except they didn't die.

~Somewhere around Whirl Islands~

Ashi ( pronounced Ash-i not Ashy ) and Misty were sailing on a Lapras, imagining what they would do when they get to Cianwood City after the four hour ride.

"I'm going to capture a Shuckle when I get to Cianwood City!" said Ashi.

"In your dreams," mumbled Misty.

"I heard that."

"So?"

"Errgh, girls are so weird."

"I heard that."

"So?"

"Uggh, boys are even weirder."

"I heard that."

"So?"

This went on and on until Lapras gave the cry of danger.

"Eeeeooohhhh!"

"Nani? What is it?" asked Ashi.

"Look! Up ahead!" yelled Misty.

It was a big whirlpool trying to suck them in.

"Lapras! Try your Ice Beam attack-full power!" ordered Ashi.

Lapras began to gather up energy, then she blasted the ice toward the middle of the whirlpool. After she was done, the ice began melting.

"T-th-this water...." stuttered Misty." ..is hot!"

"I remember some thing about Lugia's wrath...hmmmmm...." said Ashi.

"This is no time to be remembering! We've got to get out of here!

But it was far too late. The whirlpool sucked all of them in and down they went, into the middle....

~NERV~

Shinji looked at Eva 01. Auska came walking toward him, strutting as if she was a fashion star.

"Shinji-baka, what are you doing?!" yelled Auska as if Shinji had slapped her straight on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be training?! Commander Ikari wouldn't be really pleased if you're stalling here, looking melancholy at your Eva!"

"Yes sensei," replied Shinji sarcastically.

"Take that back, baka!"

"Auska! What are you doing?!"yelled a cold, steely voice.

"Why nothing, Commander Ritsuko. Just reminding....erm....Shinji to do his duties!" said Auska.

"I believe you are, but what's with all this yelling?" asked a soft, shy voice.

"Rei!? Misato!? Now! What's going on?" said Auska, pretending to be a stupid cute girl.

"Nice party down there." said the most coldest and sternest voice of all.

This time, everyone's blood froze.

"Commander Ikari..." whispered Misato.

"I'm very disappointed to all of you! You're supposed to be working, not having a commotion down here!" barked Gendo, standing furiously on the Eva's head.

Ritsuko spoke first."We're very sorry Commander Ikari, we just passed by here and aaaauuuuuuuggggghhhhhh!!!!"

Water began to fall everywhere with powerful blasts, (not damaging the walkway ) and everyone began to panic.

"What's going on here?!?!" bellowed Gendo.

The cry of children droned Gendo's voice causing everyone to plug their ears.

"Help!"

"Lapras!"

"Kari!"

"Takeru!"

"Misty!"

"Aaaaggggghhhh! Water! On my lovely dress too!"

Then the water calmed down. The Evangelion group gasped as they looked around.

Tai, Matt, and Lapras were in the water, ( with Tai and Matt on Lapras ) Mimi, Ashi, and Joe were on the Eva's head, Misty, Sora, and Izzy were on Ritsuko, Asuka, and Gendo's head, and Takeru and Kari sat on the ground.

"That creepy, f@$&ing, b%@$#&! Myotismon. Where did he put us now?" growled Matt.

"What is Lugia's wrath?" asked Misty.

Ashi just scowled.

"You terrorists....." growled Gendo in a monstrous voice. He fell into the water when Izzy moved.

"Auugh! Not the water again! I just got my laptop fixed last night!" yelled Izzy as he fell along with Gendo into the water.

"Hoo boy," mumbled Tai as the two made a loud bellyflop.

Splash!

"I wonder, what are we on?" asked Joe during the fall.

Ashi peered toward the edge.

"Uh...."

A big eyeball rolled up.

"Moody's head?"

"I doubt that," said Mimi coldly.

Ashi looked again. Then he saw the Evangelion's head clearly.

"Gulp You...uh...don't want to know."

The other two looked down.

Mimi began to panic.

"Aaauuuggghhh!" she cried."We're on a monster!!!" She began running around, pushing Ashi and Joe off the Eva.

"STOP!!!"

Mimi looked down at the water. Gendo was holding on the walkway, and Tai and Matt were edging far, far away from him.

He began giving her orders."Go-with-my-men,-and-let-them-"

KAPOW-BONK-SPLASH.

Joe and Ashi fell on Gendo and once again, he went under.

"Oh no," Asuka whispered.

Ritsuko helped the blacked-headed commander up as steam poured out of the commander's ears.

"TAKE THEM TO THE GUARDS AND LET THEM T-oh wait," Gendo began to cackle crazily. "Let them hold you until I come and decide your..............death. BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shinji became deaf. Joe got a heavy nosebleed and Mimi began to act like Togepi crying. Ashi grumbled and complained about whirlpools and stupid commanders. Asuka began acting like Commander Ikari, yelling,"You pesky brats heard the Commander! Go! Go!"

~The Empty Room ( You know, the one where bad pilots have to go to! )~

"I don't understand where we are..."

"Don't worry Sora. We'll find a way to return to the real world and the digiworld," comforted Tai.

"It seems more like the future of the real world," guessed Izzy.

"May we join your conversation?" asked Ashi.

"Hai. My name's Tai."

"Izzy."

"Sora."

"Joe."

"Matt."

"Mimi."

"Takeru."

"Kari."

"Oh nice to meet you all. I'm Ashi."

"And I'm Misty."

Lapras began to make a sound."EEWWWOOOO!!!!"

"What's wrong Lapras?" asked Ashi.

Then suddenly, with a clang, the door opened. Two strong men fastened handcuffs on everyone's hands.

"Geez, they're making us look like criminals," scowled Matt.

"Shhh..." said Sora.

The men took the children to a dim wide room that looked more like a haunted hotel's lobby than the office of a commander.

"Let them stand guards. You don't have to tie them up," boomed a loud voice.

The Pokemon trainers and digidestineds gave Gendo the "evil eye".

A light turned on.

"So.....where do you come from?" asked Gendo.

They tensed up and sucked in their breath. The digiworld and Pokemon Island are secret lands, but should the truth unfold to someone that acts like a madman?

Like it? Hate it? Well I hate it. (kidding) Really! My introductions always suck.


	2. Memories and Traitors

Authors Note: Yes, yes my first chapter was confusing but don't worry, I'll get things straightened out. Also, Ashi is my made-up character whose characteristics is a lot like Red's in the book, Pokemon Adventures. ( Oh yeah, this fic isn't really funny. )

DISCLAMER: Yes, yes, I forgot to put disclaimer on my first chapter. Also, I don't own Pokemon, Evangelion, or Digimon, and I don't like the second group so the only characters from Digimon are the first group and the third group. There are also some Harry Potter names but the characters in Harry Potter won't appear in this fic. Enjoy! This is my first fic, but please, please review! ^_^

Kishogu: The ancestor of the Evangelion.

Chapter Two: Memories and Traitors

~Digital world 2005~

A silent, beautiful digimon that looked a lot like a lady walked through the garden that was the main entrance to the digital world. She saw a boy that was about 14 years old, sitting by a lake, with his back on the tree. She walked up to him, and asked,"Why do you must sit here in despair, Shikalumon?"

The boy looked up. He had long hair that reached down to his shoulders, girlish eyes, and was wearing a Japanese robe. He replied,"I failed to pilot the Kishogu. It went crazy and almost destroyed the town."

The lady sighed."Your father....he loved to build half-human half-robots for uses like saving artifacts."

"Feh." growled a taunting voice.

The lady and Shikalumon looked above them.

"I failed too. Father needs to be taught a lesson. I won't allow _him _to yell in my face and scream, 'What the heck are you doing?!?!' in my ear!" said the person above them.

"Au-shimon..I don't blame you." said the lady.

"THEN WHY DID YOU MARRY HIM?!?!" the two children yelled.

"Um...."

KA-BAM!

The lifeless form of the lady fell in the lake.

"Mother!!!"

Out of nowhere, a black man appeared.

"MURDER!!!" accused Au-shimon."How dare you kill my mother!!!" She prepared to use her special attack.

"SHIO-BON-KATO!!!!!!!"

KA-ZZZZZTTT!!!!

The man fell into the lake.

"HALT!!!! Put your hands in the air and come with us!" yelled the guards of the famous digios.

The children obeyed, and were dragged by the collar of their shirts. Au-shimon looked back and saw one solider pick up the body of the lady. Then the solider began to capture the white stuff thingy ( or soul ) of the mother. Shikalumon must have noticed him capture his mother's soul because he cried,"What are you doing to her data?!?!"

The guard replied,"It ain't data kid, it's human soul."

It took a while for Au-shimon to figure the main point.

"Shikalumon,....we're....half-digimon,..gulp..and half-human.."

~Three months later, at the palace~

"O lord digio, we have the murders of the head digio prepared to say what they have to say." chorused the knights while bowing slowly.

"Good. Bring them in." said one digio.

The doors opened and Shikalumon and Au-shimon were forced to go in, of course, accomplished by a dozen guards.

"Shikalumon and Au-shimon...well well..." snickered the digio that spoke with the guards."You two are accused for killing the head digio of the digital world on the date of eight-dash twenty-"

The door opened and the head digio appeared, drenched with water. The sight of the head digio back again made the second digio ( the one that talked with the guards ) drop his brush and made the guards scream,"Aaahhh! It's the ghost of our digio!!! Save us, someone!!!"

"QUIET!" yelled the head digio.

"Ghosts don't yell that loud. They don't even have vocal cords." said Au-shimon.

"Ha-ha." muttered Shikalumon bleakly.

"Lord d-digio, h-h-how....?" stuttered the second digio.

"I! ( Everyone jumped ) was not dead. Stunned for three months. When I heard another digimon speaking, the curse broke. I ran quickly here-( he points to Au-shimon and Shikalumon ) to settle their suicide punishment. This is my revenge and I will be the executioner." roared the head digio.

"FATHER?!?! Why did you kill Mother?!?!" asked the digimon children.

"None of your business!" he roared again."That is my business to know and not yours!"

The father/head digio walked slowly toward them. Each step was like a second of doom. Along the way, he brandished a golden paper scroll and was about to expose the inside until-

"STOP, TRATIOR OF THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!!"

At the open door were, Asharuramon, Taotxhumon, and Takilimon. Asharuramon had wild, messy, black hair and aqua eyes with a cold stare, Taotxhumon also had wild, messy hair but it's puffy and brown and amber eyes, and Takilimon had golden hair and red eyes.

"5 against 5 now we can take you on, so called father!" shouted Taotxhumon.

"I don't think so!!!!" cackled the head digio.

He finally unrevealed the scroll. The writing on the scroll glowed so bright that everyone had to turn his or her heads away. The next thing the 5 children knew were-that they were four year olds!

"Head digios. I want them to be sent to the planet Earth. Take the used to be Au-shimon to German. Asharuramon can go to Kanto. Taotxhumon and Takilimon can go anywhere in Japan-I don't care. And Shikalumon will go to my brother's. Let their new parent's name them." ordered the head digio.

"Lord digio, what about the secret of the digital world?" asked a guard.

"Hmmm." He turned around and faced the toddlers."If you say one word of the digital world and the fact that you are part-digimon, part-human, I'll hunt you down and make sure that you shall never enter both worlds again!!!"

"Noooooo!!!!" the 5 tots wailed as they were carried away.

~Present time in Gillmon's "home" 2015~

Takato woke up finding himself in a cave."That dream again." he mumbled, wearing a confused Sakura look. "Why does that strange digital world dream keep coming to me?"

"Boo!!!" Gillomon yelled as he popped up in front of Takato's eyes.

"KYYYAAAA!!!!! Gillomon, don't scare me like that!!!!!"

"Oh....Takatomon, I thought you were an imposter! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh....that's the question_ I _was thinking. What am I doing here?"

"Sleepwalked, baka." replied an icy voice voice.

Takato and Gillomon looked up. They saw the faces of Henry, Terriermon, Renamon, Jerri, Leomon, and Rika.

"Well, ready to go?" asked Terriermon.

"Um...what about the other two?" wondered Takato.

"Over here!!!"

"Finally." growled Rika.

"Hey Takato, what's that?" asked Jerri.

She pointed to a banner next to Takato. It said Digital Tamers on the bottom and the faces of the tamers on the top.

"It's a banner signifying that we're digital tamers, trying to rescue Calimon!" said Takato proudly.

"Oh great. Just hope you weren't sleepwalking and waving that sign while walking to Gillomon's cave." mumbled Rika

"Let's go now. Calimon may be a meter far away from us every second!" said Henry.

They crawled to the light Gillomon found. First Gillomon went in. Next were Renamon and Terriermon. After Terriermon's foot disappeared, a wind blew. Then the wind got stronger, and stronger, until it was a vacuum, trying to suck only Rika, Henry, and Takato.

"I can't take it anymore!!!" yelled Takato.

So the three went in. Then the light disappeared and all the rem 


	3. Giovanni Returns! Except we don't talk m...

Author's note: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally figured out how to upload documents! Uh......well all of you guys know how to do that but I was trying to find out how to upload for a year....and I'm reeeeeeeeelllllly sorry that I haven't even updated for a year and three months! My computer just wouldn't let me update and I lost interest in this. Oh yeah, thanks for the review. If it weren't there, I would've deleted this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Digimon, or Pokemon, and Ashi is just a sort-of made-up character. The digimon that were turned into toddlers are also made-up characters. They're "recarnaited" because they almost forget their past, so that's close enough, isn't it? All right, I'll make a chart on the end of this chapter....

Chapter Three: Giovanni Returns! Except we don't talk much about him…

~Gendo's office~

"Uhhhhh..." Ashi/Asharuramon gulped. "There must be some mistake..."

"You cannot escape the fact Asharuramon," sneered Gendo. "that doom is about to go to your brothers and sisters."

"Right..." Ashi said sarcastically.

Gendo was about to blow when Tai came in.

"Hi. Um....the Sixth Child ( I think, I don't know ) is having some problems training." he reported, grabbing Ashi. "Misato said that they need you." He bowed like some drunken person and scowled, "I hate this." under his breath.

They both ran off.

Ashi ran out of the building, leaving Tai yelling, "Where are you going?"

~Outside Tokyo 3 an hour later, were there's that porch thingy ~

"That big idiot needs to get a life," mumbled Ashi. He leaned on the railing and took a deep breath. "I'm a reincarnation, but still carrying the blood of a cruel ki~ng." he sang in a sarcastic joy.

"I still don't remember why I'm younger." thought Ashi. "There is a one out of a hundred possibility that I was recarnatied again. Maybe Mr.'Nice' Guy was following me all along."

"Interesting. Very interesting." complimented a voice.

"Eeep!" yelped Ashi and spun around.

~Eva training area~

"Aaaahhh!" cried Misty. "What is this....bug?!"

"Face your worst fears, coward!" barked Gendo.

"Who are you calling coward?" shot back Misty.

"Just fight!"

"Gosh, I wonder why he's different from the other adults. He's 10 times meaner than a strict teacher," thought Misty as she panicky shot beams at the holographic Angel.

When she was done, she got out of the building quickly and went to Misato's apartment to do her homework.

"I even miss my sisters."

~Back to Ashi~

"Ah-ah, I was just kidding around!" said Ashi. You know, little ten-year olds, always making up some weird stuff!" (no offense, don't take that seriously, please?)

"Hmmm....thought the stranger with a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh no, why do I always think up about weird stuff?" wondered Ashi in his mind.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'm Kaoru. What's your name?"

"Ashi. Look, I have to go now. It's getting really late."

"Alright."

The two boys walked in different directions back to their homes.

"He looks awfully familiar......" thought Ashi. "He sort of looks like Shinji's friend...."

As Ashi walked away, Karou smiled an evil smile and said to himself, "He shall be easy to dealt with. He's just a little fool."

~Misato's apartment~

At dinner, things really didn't go well.

"Ashi, how could you do a horrible thing like that!? Running away, attacking the commander in the beginning, blah, blah, blah... yadda, yadda, yadda..." droned Misato.

"I did it for a purpose! Stop acting like my mom!" yelled Ashi.

The rest of the children ate their dinner quietly except for a couple of people.

"Wow, we finally met another person that's as crazy as you," muttered Asuka to Shinji.

"Oh, shut up," said Shinji.

"Is that how you treat a lady?" scoffed Asuka.

"You're not a lady, you're a tomboy."

Takato was trying to stop Gillmon ( or is it Giomon? ) from stealing his food, and that caused a lot of squirming, which annoyed Rika. Everyone else were really tense since Misato was angry and Rika was about to start more chaos if Takato and Giomon ( I think I'm comfortable with Giomon than Gillmon ) kept fighting.

Back to the fight....

"I have to act like you're mother! Commander Ikari would get angry at me if I didn't!" yelled Misato.

"Well I'm running away forever! I have enough of this nonsense!" shouted Ashi as he got up from his chair and grabbed his backpack. "Also, tell Salamander Ikari to have a good day, and keep his nose out of people's business!" He ran through the door and ran into the unknown world.

~In the First Digidestineds Room~

Renamon appeared in front of Tai, whom looked very surprised at the arrival of Renamon.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked.

"I may help you all set things right in the digital world." Renamon replied.

The eight children looked at her with hope.

"Things will be settled when tamer and digimon become one on the tip of a sword."

"Uh...may I comment? I don't get that." Joe said.

"Neither do I. I'm asking everyone that knows about digimon and has digimon to find out who is the 'ones'."

"Well first we have to get out of this dingy place!" grumbled Matt.

Izzy began to say another scientific statement." Actually Matt, that won't be so easy. Were being watched all day long and this place would be alerted in 5 seconds if we ran away, even if we were out. We would have an easier chance of running away if we were at Commander Misato's place s-"

"Did I tell you this before? O.K., I GET THE POINT!!!"

Joe got a nosebleed again.

"I don't think we could actually run away," said Sora. "We'll just have to wait and find out what will happen to us. Where's Tai?"

Everyone began to look around, yelling, "Tai?! Tai?!"

"I think he went away," said Renamon.

"He could have told us," said Kari.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," suggested Takeru.

"No, I'm in the bathroom," reported Joe.

"That's strange. He would have told us. I know he would!" said Kari

"I'll search," said Renamon as she disappeared.

~Eva 000~

"Oh great, why'd I do this?" moaned Tai. "I came up with another crazy idea to get out of here and I actually forgot to tell everyone else about it!!!"

Suddenly, right after "it", he heard heavy footsteps coming nearer to the room.

"Curse my luck…" Tai disappeared behind the Eva 000's head.

"I'm telling you, Gendo, this is a choice that comes once in a lifetime!" said a mysterious and low voice.

"No, Giovanni, until the end." Gendo said

"You do know, that Ashi's previous incarnation was my old son Erizu, and I was notified that he was half-digimon, half-human, so I left him with my wife Cordelia Ketchum. My dear boy Karou, um… 'accidentally' turned him into the helpless child he is now, unknown to the world, and now that I've found him, I may make him into a Team Rocket leader." he said.

"Well Ashi is Asharuramon, Takato is Takillimon, Asuka is Au-shimon, Tai is Taotxhumon, and Shinji is Shikalumon. They all are here and they may be proved useful if you took care of them, but I'm not sure."

"No wonder Takato, Ashi, Shinji, and Auska sounds so familiar!" thought Tai. "And how can I'm a digimon when I'm a Digidestined?!"

"Gendo, I want Ashi/Erizu back! He is my son!"

"Well I'm the High Digio of the Digital World! They are my children in the first place, and I can do anything to them as I desire!"

Tai's head was flooded with strange memories in the digital world, with him as Taotxhumon. Then he thought, "If Gendo really hates us so much, than why does he want to keep us? Scary......"

"Well than, Gendo, choose your choice carefully."

"Humph. I will."

"Ja ne, Gendo. I will be waiting."

The two men set of in different directions.

"I wish it was changed into sayonara (goodbye forever)." mumbled Gendo.

Angel alert! Please proceed to your battle stations immediately! 

The sound surprised Tai, so Tai flinched to cover his ears and fell in to the Eva's entrance tube.

Gendo was already gone, so it was safe for Tai to scream, "Heeeeelllllppp!!!"

Paloosh! He was surrounded by water and he couldn't swim back up, so he sat in the chair, choked on water, and thought, "This is definitely the end for me...Goodbye, Kari....take care of yourself....you're on your own now..."

A jerky movement brought him back to reality. It took him a while that he had gotten used to the water and chemical thingy, and the tube was sliding into the Eva as it moved.

"What the-?" said Tai. "Why is it...**_out of control_**?!!?"

The Angel was controlling the Eva, and Tai was in it with no clue of how to stop it. The Eva began walking towards his friends' room and ripped off the ceiling.

"EEEYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!" his friends screamed. The Eva grabbed them.

"What's going on?!" roared Gendo.

"Sir, it's out of control!" reported Izzy. "But someone's in it!"

"Who?!"

A huge screen flashed on, and it showed the picture of a shaky Tai.

"TAI?!?!?!?!?!?!"

And hovering above Eva 000 was Karou smirking with an odd expression.

I dunno why my sentences sound all boring. So here's a relationship chart:

Gendo and Shinji's mom

^

Asharuramon (Ashi)--Takillimon (Takato)--Taotxhumon (Tai)--Shikalumon (Shinji)--Au-shimon (Auska)

reincarnaited to

ErizuTakatoTaiShinji Auska

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Giovanni and Cordelia

^

Karou--Erizu (adopted)

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Rei--a full digimon that Gendo really likes for a daughter. She looks like a human, but she doesn't act like one

Karou--half-angel

Giovanni--okay, okay, I'll reveal that he's _one_ of the last angels

Gendo--If you read "Inuyasha, a feudal fairy tale" than you would know that half-half people aren't accepted in any group. Gendo's parents made him marry Shinji's mom and since she's a human, their children are half digimon, half human (Well, I didn't come up with a reason why they made them marry so you'll have to keep guessing). So a year after when his parents died, angels started attacking because his heirs weren't fully digimon and the barrier around the digital world was weak. So he made that Kishogu thing to protect the digital world. Then he got the fact that human souls made it stronger and the Eva was born. Poor Shinji's mother only had her soul taken out (not dead yet, just an empty shell) and since digimon were made up of data, that's how Shikalumon and Au-shimon know they were half-digimon-yeah, yeah, you get the point. So digimon don't accept humans in their society (in this story) and humans don't accept digimon in their society. Especially half-halfs!

Au-shimon--Auska would be pretty upset to find out that she's related to Shinji...

Ashi, Erizu, whatever--Wow, he has alot of background. Let's make it brief. First we start off in the digital world. He get's reincarnated and Cordelia finds him in our world. She names him Ash (I figured out that in the end, I should put Ash in), Giovanni calls him Erizu (angel language for ash), but Cordelia doesn't mind since Giovanni disappeared before Ash/Erizu was born. Cordelia already had Karou born, but Giovanni took him away to train him. Karou is accepted in the Angel society, since he inherits his father's powerful powers. So Ashi doesn't know that he's related to Karou. In a way. Then, Karou returns home after Ash completes the Kanto League and Orange Islands and mistake's Ash for a target robot in bed. He tests his powers on him, and so that's how poor Ash was reincarnated again....


	4. The Mission Unveils

Here we go, another chappie! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! If you do forget…

Disclaimer: Yup, the usual. Can you actually sue someone for forgetting to put a disclaimer?

Chapter Four: The Mission Unveils

The 7 digidestines were in shock. They were paralyzed for quiet a while till the screech of a car came about.

Misato ran out of the car and yelled, "Do something!"

"Crazy lady," mumbled Rika whom was also in the car.

Misato pushed Shinji out of the car and yelled in his ear, "SAVE THEM!!! THEY'RE IN DANGER!!! GET REI TOO!!! HURRY, SHINJI!!!!!!!"

"Owwww, my ear, my ear!!!" groaned Shinji. "Okay, okay, sheesh, I will-just stop yelling!" he growled as Misato started screaming, "ANGEL!!! HURRY, TO THE BATTLE STATIONS!!!"

"Warning-,-never, ever, under any circumstances, give a lady 3 bottles of beer," sighed Misty.

"Beer makes you drunk? I thought it was wine," said Takato.

"Beer, wine, whisky, what's the difference?" said Henry.

"I know something they have in common," said Rika. "They all have alcohol."

"Ha! You little children don't know anything!" snorted Auska, snobby and stubborn as ever.

"We weren't talking to you," mumbled Rika.

"Don't be mean to your elders!"

"You're not my elder."

"Well don't be mean!"

"I won't if you won't."

Auska grumbled ("Little stinkin' pest...") darkly and scooted away from Rika, but then she was yelled at by Misty who was sitting on the opposite side of Rika.

"OOOOWWWW!!!!! You're squeezing all the air out of me!!!"

"Not my fault that you're in the edge." Auska scowled darker than her grumble and her glare. She always showed disrespect to the other Eva Pilots, but Misty...required a higher rank of disdain. She also hated her for crowding in with her troublesome friend and the 3rd season digidestineds. Sure, Shinji's also part of the crowding (sorta), but he's an idiot and a wimp without any trace of a backbone. Misty, however, was as stubborn as her. And a tomboy, which Auska _really_ hated.

"So?! You could stop moving around as if we have germs! You keep squishing me when you do, and I bet that tomorrow morning, I'm going to have sore, purple spots on my body!"

"Okay, than, I'll bet you 5,000 yen!"

"If you're wrong, you owe me 10,000 yen!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Takato, Henry, and Terriermon: "..............................O.o.............................."

"I hope you're wrong! Then I can dump cockroaches and Caterpies all over you!"

"Don't talk nonsense little idiot! What on earth is a 'Caperpie'?!"

"Stop it!" yelled Misato. "Auska, Misty, go to your Eva! The rest of you guys (Rika: "I'm a girl.") stay in here!"

Two doors slammed and as two teenagers and one woman walked toward the half-destroyed building, there was a huge scamper to steal seats.

"I can breathe!" gasped Terriermon.

"What do you mean, you were on my head all the time," said Henry.

Terriermon: "........Uh........I was saying that for you!"

"......................................oooooooookay................."

~Inside NERV~

"Someone, save us!" shrieked Mimi.

"If only our digimon were with us!" sighed Matt. "Curse our foul luck! First we go to this jail-like world, then we get attacked by our own friend!"

"EXCUSE ME??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai, his voice 10x louder than it usually was. "EXCUSE ME?????????!!!!!!!!! DOES IT EVEN LOOK LIKE I'M CONTROLLING THIS ROBOTIC THINGY?????!!!!! NO!!!!! SOMETHING ELSE IS, SO STOP ACCUSING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"S-scary..."

Karou was finally tired of floating there in the air dramatically, so he said, "Children are quite noisy these days..."

"Hey, you don't live on this planet so why not think twice about criticizing us! Maybe your 'Angelren' are more civilized than us, but we're humans, do 'ya hear me? HUMANS!!!" yelled Misty as she appeared behind the building in her Eva.

"Kinda late, aren't you...." Karou commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?!!?!!?"

A nice biiiiiiiiiiiiiig aura appeared around her.

About 5 miles away, a certain person exclaimed, "I know that aura! It's Misty's!"

A moment of silenced occurred.

"I better stay away from it..........."

He backed away from the area.

Unfortunately, he stepped on the root of a tree and tripped. His hand went first to the ground to break his fall. But his hand activated a secret teleporter.

And that teleporter led him to.....

...........the top of Misato's car.

"There's something on the roof," informed Terriermon.

"Probably and oversized bird who ate too many worms and electronic pieces of anything," sulked Rika.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen any wild living things so far in this city except for a disguised Angel," said Takato.

"You guys are boring," complained Terriermon.

"Be nice, Terriermon," warned Henry.

"I wonder if Shinji's already at his Eva..." he continued.

"You really are boring," groaned Terriermon and Rika.

"Be nice, Terriermon, and stop saying all these bad comments about everyone." Henry warned again. "Rika's learning from you."

Rika loomed over Henry, who was trying his best to scoot far away from her.

"I think you're the one making all the bad comments," said Terriermon.

A big thump aroused them.

"What was that?"

Rika opened her door. What she saw was.....

"It looks like a..." started Takato.

".....dead oversized bird." finished Rika. "The birdie must've stood on one leg and it's weight made it tip over.

"Oooooooh! Oooooooh! Can we have it Henry?" begged Terriermon. "I've always wanted a dead bird as a souvenir!"

"No," said Henry flatly.

"Aww....you're boring. And mean."

"Hey, I'm human here!!!" growled Ashi as he tried to get up.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!! The bird can talk! Please, Henry, I wanna keep it really badly! I'm begging you! PLEEEEZE?!!?" wailed Terriermon.

Ashi, Takato, and Rika: "....................O.o...................."

Henry: "..........No."

Terriermon burst into a fit of tears.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It would've been pretty funny if they weren't in danger.

BOOM.

That made Terriermon stop.

"The freakin' Angel's coming our way!" he exclaimed.

"Don't use bad language Terriermon," said Henry.

"Well, I learned it from Rika..."

"........"

"Ashi! Ashi!" Karou smiled again. He laughed. "So, you foolishly appear in front of me, to get flattened by the Eva, I presume? Well then, come with me, little one."

"What am I, some newborn baby?" Ashi sulked as he got up. "Who are you really, Kaoru?"

"HEY!!! WATCH THE NAME! IT'S KAROU, NOT KAORU!!! I'm not a girl, you little..."

"Wow, I didn't know you freaky people are picky about gender..."

Karou grumbled some incomprehensible language and said, "Fool! Didn't that mother of yours teach you after all these years?! She had another son, way before you came along! And that was me! Its been...say what...11 years or 10 and yet you don't know your own relation?!"

Ashi looked up at him. He gaped at the flying Angel that was supposed to be his brother. Then he muttered, "No. I don't understand anything at all."

Karou looked down at him. He paused and kept staring at that brother that didn't know exactly his family origin. "I'm not your brother, exactly." he heard him say. "I'm adopted. But I still don't understand."

Karou felt an unknown wave of anger take over him. "Feh! Kill him, Sokazuen!" The Eva stomped toward Misato's car but Misty grabbed its arm. "No you don't!" she growled at it. "Do you really want to kill someone, Tai?"

"I'm not doing anything! I swear!" yelled Tai.

"Of course. The Eva is possessed by a long, lost, dead soul of my dear pet. I promised to Sokazuen that I would give him a new body after he died, soooo...." Karou laughed mechanically. "Your dear little friend Tai will suffer death at his hands, without moving a finger!"

"Uh oh." A voice in Tai's head began to ring. _"Kill them, tear them, eat their flesh...."_

"No!"

_"If you don't want to..."_

Tai's hands, as if suddenly being controlled like a puppet, dropped the rest of the digidestineds. ("Okay, maybe you do have to lift your fingers to destroy..." said Karou.)

The digidestineds began to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Misty in bloody shock.

Just before they were about to be killed, Shinji dove forwards and caught them. Auska glared at him darkly.

"Shame...I knew that was going to happen..." sighed Karou.

"*Whew*...So...the Eva...it's still being controlled by my own movements?" asked Tai.

_"Wonderful, you finally figured it out, fool. But now that I have control of your movements, you are my little toy puppet....forever!!! This is your fate! This is your doom! Human technology has made a living robot from digimon data and human souls that are only controlled by human movements! But hah! What a joke! Humans are so pathetic...being attacked by their own creation....."_

Tai saw a glint of string, binding his ankles and wrists. He squirmed. The strings stayed in their place as if they were superglued to the area.

_"'Sorry' human, but these strings aren't regular strings. Their strength are like invincible chains, and can be only moved by the one who claims owner of them!"_

"Enough with these pauses! It's time to settle this, once and for all! I'm getting impatient!" yelled Auska.

"When were you patient the first place?" muttered Misty.

"Humph. Pushy children, aren't you?" said Karou coldly. "This is a matter between Ashi, Tai, Takato, Shinji, and I."

"W-what do we have to do with this?" asked Takato.

"Get out of the car and maybe I might tell you."

"It's a trap, Takato!" whispered Henry. "Don't do it!"

"Oh? You think I'm going to harm him? How funny. Humans get weird ideas," laughed Karou. With a wave of his hand, the car shredded into pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY POOR PRECIOUS CAR!!!!!! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Misato. She began to scream about how she was going to get her lawyer and sue "the freaky rotten no-good stinky creepy Angel that destroyed her precious brand-new beautiful red car".

While they were all distracted, Karou's pet grabbed Takato and his friends in a flash. "Put us down!" screamed Rika. She slammed the hand of the Eva with her fist and clawed at the palm.

"Owwww!" yelled Tai. "Stop that!!!!! It hurts!!!"

"Now then....may we discuss?" asked Karou.

"What do you want then?!" yelled Ashi irritatedly.

"My father made all of you an offer."

"For what?" asked Shinji.

"He offers all of you to be part of his group, to seek revenge on your father. I would, if I were you. But I'm already in it. Gendo Ikari's a bad digimon.

"WHAT THE-THAT CREEP IS MY FATHER?!!?" exclaimed Tai and Takato.

"Yes, yes. He was the one who abandoned you, killed your true mother, and plans to decimate you! In exchange for...." Karou looked at an Eva behind Shinji, Auska, and Misty.

"Rei."

"Rei?!" exclaimed all the halflings.

Takato suddenly had an image in his mind.

_"Gendo...is it time yet?" asked a digimon with pale sky blue hair and ears disguised as transmitters on her head._

"Just a little longer, Rei, then you will know ultimate happiness." said Gendo. "I need time. Ten or eleven years later, I'll plan to use them...but once I do, it'll be their death. They will never return, since they were born digimon-style and will die human-style. Then..."

"You'll become my father again," Rei finished. "I've always been praying for a time when I can return to you, ever since my grandparents exiled my mother and made you marry a lowly human." She leaned forward. "I've been so lonely, Father...please hurry..."

"I will. For you, Rei. I love you."

"I love you too, Father. Don't go."

"I have to, Rei. Goodbye." Gendo turned off the holographic communicator. He had been keeping it for a long time, waiting for it to find a way to be able to communicate with his daughter. Now for its year-long recharging for power...

"Soon...Rei...my dearest daughter..."

He looked at Gendo. "What treachery..." he snarled in his mind. "Curse him! Curse him and his petty ideas!"

"Ohohohoho...quite a nice party going on here," said a voice.

"Who...?"

Giovanni appeared from the shadows. "Good, Karou. You've done everything I've commanded you to do. Now then..." He looked at Shinji, then Ashi, then Takato, and then Tai. "Care to join my Team Rocket? I swear to help get vengeance on your father...I swear on my name!"

Gendo glared at Giovanni. "You'd think they'd want to work for the 18th Angel?!"

Giovanni glared at him. "Curse you...now my cover's blown!"

"Than what's going to happen, Father?" asked Karou.

Giovanni sighed. "I'm sorry, my boy...but my plan failed to convert the powerful halflings. Even though they are only half digimon, their powers increase to heights that shoot past the length of a child's imagination. Oh, and I forgot....Auska, you're one of them too."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "How-how could it be?! Me, one of those demented freaks?! Y-you have to be lying! Never! I'm never the same species as these aliens!"

"Well then, Karou..." said Giovanni. "I leave you. There's no hope for you and your pet. Sorry, but you're going to die, now that my plan failed because of GENDO..."

"Nyah, nyah!" yelled Gendo.

"Wait!!!" yelled Karou. "Stop!!! Don't leave me!"

"Of course, I'll never leave you, Karou. But the mission failed. So…" Giovanni made a ball of flames in his left hand. "I'll give you an easier death. Goodbye, Karou!" He threw the ball of flames towards him. Karou, numb with shock, didn't dodge it and was enveloped in flames.

Before he died, Karou gave Giovanni an evil look that would've sent shivers down a cat's back and snarled, "I-will-get-my-revenge, 'Father'. I will haunt you to the bowels of the earth if I need to!" Then he disappeared and all that was left of him was a thread from his shirt.

"You didn't want me to leave you," laughed Giovanni. "I gave you your wish, not to mention a quieter death."

"Such treachery…" snarled Shinji and he stomped towards Giovanni.

"Try to get me before I destroy the last of this planet!" With that, he disappeared into thin air. Shinji stopped in mid-motion and looked at the spot where Karou was.

"I'm going to avenge Karou," he suddenly said. "He was my only friend, and that-that creep had no reason to kill him!" He was forcing back tears. "I must avenge him!"

Ashi looked at him. "I'll help you! Maybe I can find out some of the truth between the Angels and us. But you're not going alone!"

"We're all going," said Gendo as if it was really obvious. "He has sealed the entrances of Pokemon Island and the digital world. To open them, he must be defeated."

"I'm not going with you!" yelled Takato. "You're going to betray us again, just for Rei!"

Gendo looked painfully at him. "You have gotten the transmission that was sent to you, huh?"

"How did you…?"

"I know my own children, Takato. Even the ones I've betrayed. All of you have special abilities. It goes to every digimon and every human. You receive visions or transmissions, Takato. Tai can control many digimon upon his will. And…um…I forgot…"

"And he says he knows all of you," snorted Misty quietly. Apparently, she hasn't forgotten about her previous training he gave her.

"I am not going to betray all of you for Rei. She's already with me and I have no intention to do such an action," said Gendo. "No intention to do such an action now…" he thought.

"We're all going!" said Tai. "Me and my friends together!" "I would like to find out the truth, like Ashi, except for a different dilemma," he thought.

"I'll go then…" mumbled Takato. He still had doubts about Gendo. Looking at him gave Takato the shivers.

"I'm going with Commander Ikari!" Auska shouted. Everyone looked at her. "What?! I'm just doing my duty as an Eva pilot!"

"You all have one flaw in your plan to defeat this Giovanni guy," said Ritsuko. "We don't know where he is."

Everyone looked bitterly at the ground. "The world isn't so small, after all," sighed Sora. "We're going to end up scoring it."

"No we won't," said Izzy. "If he's going to destroy Earth and possibly the digiworld, we can track him down by the cities he may destroy. Unless if he has powers beyond our imaginations, we would have to work really quickly."

"Izzy, you're a genius!" yelled Joe.

"Didn't we all know that?" said Matt.

"Then let's get started," said Rika. "We only have a matter of time." Rika was remembering when the digimon, one by one, was trying to destroy the Tokyo she and her friends lived in. "Before he destroys our families."

"Our…families?" gasped Takato.

"Yes, Gogglehead, our own families."

I'm not going to be working on Ch. 5 during this month because of testing and this HUUGE project I have to do. Sorry :(. Don't forget to review too! Or else….

And I borrowed the idea of halflings from Inuyasha, an anime created by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
